Pinch Me
by keebler chips deluxe
Summary: Erm...MeiLi...not good at summaries..MeiLi..songfic..not...like..writing,,,style...R/R..puh-leez..o_O


A MeiLi. I know most people dun like it but I thought it was kinda sad..I dunno...maybe I'm drunk. PS--I dun own Cardcaptors.  
  
  
  
Pinch Me  
~*~  
  
It's the perfect time of year,  
Somewhere far away from here,  
I feel fine enough I guess,  
Considering everything's a mess.  
~*~  
I took a small step into the puddle and felt a tear drop,sliding down my cheek. Japan had made my life a mess. No,I made my life a  
mess by thinking Sakura actually loved me. She was beautiful and perfect,why would she love me? I'm too serious,and in the beginning,I constantly critisized her. Now it seemed as if the whole world hated me more than anything,like they wanted to kill me. Nothing went right for me anymore.  
  
~*~  
There's a restaraunt down the street,  
Where hungry people like to eat,  
I could walk but I'll just drive,   
It's colder than it looks outside.  
~*~  
First,Sakura told me she never really loved me. She realized she loved me like a brother,and no more. Just as much as Tory. I felt  
another tear fall as I thought about my life. And what I had to live for. It started to pour,and all of my tears of sorrow mixed into the puddles. I covered my face and sat on the corner of the street sidewalk. I stood up again,not being able to bare the rain. Was God crying for me? I didn't know,but he was about the only person who cared about me right now...  
  
  
~*~  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone,   
Then ya,try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn.   
When ya,try to see the world beyond your front door.  
  
Take your time's cause the way I rhyme's gonna make ya smile,   
When you realize a guy my size might take a while,  
Just to,Try to figure out what all this is for.   
~*~  
  
My family was in China. A year ago I blew Meilin off,and told my mother I hated her and she got in my way. I did because she pushed me to marry Sakura. I know that's no excuse..I was just depressed,and after a while I didn't want to go back and tell them I was sorry. Meilin...she loved me. But I didn't feel it. I didn't know why. She just didn't seem like my type.  
I close my eyes tighter and allow more tears to fall. I hate my life. I might as well die. I stand up and walk into a nearby mini-restaurant and ignore the stares because I'm soaked.  
  
~*~  
It's the perfect time of day,  
To throw all your cares away,  
Put the sprinkler on the lawn,  
And run through with my gym shorts on.  
~*~  
I sit at a table and stare down at the wood. God,wake me up from this living nightmare. I can't stand it. My eyes are already red,and I would cry more,but there were people there..I could possibly. So I just think...If I have a purpose in life. No friends. No family. Nothing. I might as well run home and commit suicide. No one would miss me. For a while I was so desperate I actually dated Tomoyo...  
  
~*~  
Take a drink right from the hose,  
And change into some dryer clothes,  
Climb the stairs up to my room,  
Sleep away the afternoon.   
~*~  
  
That didn't work. She didn't like me. That's fine with me,because I didn't really like her either. She had some sort of thing for Eriol. Fine. A geek with a geek. Good for them. A server walked up to me and asked if I wanted anything. I simply asked for an iced tea. He walked off and I sighed. Pinch me,this is a nightmare.  
  
~*~  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone,  
Then ya,try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn.  
When ya,try to see the world beyond your front door.  
  
Take your time's cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile,  
When you,realize a guy my size might take a while.  
Just to,try to figure out what all this is for.  
~*~  
  
I rest my head on the table and stare ahead at the booth in front of me. A girl..and some guy,sitting together and laughing. I wished I could be this happy. I didn't wait for a drink,I ran out the door,crying.The little bell on the door jingled as I pushed out and ran thru the  
wet street. I collasped at my house and let out a series of small cries. I just layed there,bawling. .  
  
~*~  
  
Pinch me,Pinch me.  
'Cause I'm still,  
Asleep.  
Please God,Tell me,  
That I'm still,asleep.  
~*~  
  
I ran into my house and grabbed every valuable thing I owned,plus all my clothes. I quickly tried to pack everything and ran to my   
dresser to grab more clothes when I stopped and glared at a picture of me and Sakura.I shook my head,grabbed it,and threw it against the wall. "I HATE MY DAMN LIFE!"I yelled.  
  
~*~  
On an evening such as this,  
It's hard to tell if I exist,  
Pack the car and leave this town,  
Who'll notice that I'm not around?  
~*~  
  
I continued to pack,throwing everthing sloppily into my suitcase. Right now,I didn't care about selling,or where I went. I just wanted to escape from this nightmare I'd been living for the past 9 years.I grabbed my suitcase and flung out the door,leaving it wide open.  
I opened the backseat to my car and then got in the front.  
  
~*~  
I could hide out under there,  
I just made you say underwear,  
I could leave but I'll just stay,  
All my stuff's here anyway.  
~*~  
  
I sat for a few minutes,about to start the car when I realized no matter where I went,I couldn't escape. I dropped my keys and sulked all over again. I dropped my head and it fell on the wheel,making a long beeping noise.  
  
~*~  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone,  
Then ya,try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn  
When ya,try to see the world beyond your front door,  
  
Take your time's cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile,  
When ya,realize a guy my size might take a while,  
Just to,try to figure out what all this is for.  
~*~   
I lifted my head,sniffinf and staring out the window. It was completely silent except for the tapping off the rain pattering on the window.  
I stared until I saw a figure walking in the rain. I suddenly recognized the raven black pigtails and buns.I jumped out of the car and ran towards the figure,calling her name again and again.  
  
~*~  
(K people,from here,the lines are MINE!!)  
Pinch me...  
  
~*~  
I called her again,and see her freeze. I stop in front of her and she glares at me with her ruby eyes."What..do you want,Showron?"she  
said barely in a whisper before a tear fell down her cheek.."I..I.."  
  
~*~  
Pinch me...  
~*~  
"I love you."She smiled simply and looked down."I love you too."I lifted her face and stared into her eyes for a while. We were originally engaged...why I let her slip I'll never know. But it can happen now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I used the English names becuz the Japanese names are longer and crap and I wanted to just type real quick. XD I recommend you listen to the song,it's much more sad and depressing. XD Believe me,even though it's my first fic,it's not like my writing style. I luv sappy unhappy ficz..^_^ Ja ne. ~kcd~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
